


Please Remember me

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think i just made myself cry writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember me

  
**Title: Please Remember me.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Diclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: ummm .... i think i just made myself cry.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG

Jack sat next to the bed watching the love of his life sleep. He felt like he could just sit there forever. He watched his chest move up and down with each breath.

Jack closed his eyes, he could see every wonderful moment of their lives running through his head, deliberately filtering out the bad stuff. No point pondering on things like that now.

He stood up and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's brow, he stired slightly but didn't wake. He straightened the covers over him. Looking at his watch he realised the time, he went to make a promised call.

When he returned Ianto was awake. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips before taking his seat at the side of the bed again and grasping Ianto's hand.

'I love you Jack.' Ianto whispered.

'I love you too, I'll love you forever Ianto.' He said softly back.

'Can I get you anything my love?'

'I only want two things Jack. The first, please come and lie with me, hold me close.'

Jack stood and removed his boots and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms round Ianto.

'And the second?'

'Please remember me,' A tear rolled down Ianto's face moments before his eye's closed and his chest fell still.

Jack sobed into Ianto's still form. Yes, he'd never forget him, how could he, they had had a wonderful 65 years together, no-one else working for Torchwood had ever made it to the age of 90.

The End.

 

 


End file.
